Old guardian and New guardian
by Shadigan Shinen
Summary: Just a short story, that I wrote sometime ago. It's after Optimus' death and a unknown guardian has run of, this is her story about accepting fate and destiny.


This was a first try at a story about some guards that i dreamt about i know that one of the names is one i used before but I could remember the real guardian's name.

please review and tell me what you think critisme is welcome.

Old Guardian new Guardian

It was a long time since Optimus' death, already I felt alone.

I had run away… away from it all no one knew where I was and I didn't care. My slender horse form was passing both friend and foe. I then fell, not wanting to move. I just laid there, I didn't know for how long.

Then I lifted my head looking over the great plain beginning to cry… but wait I couldn't cry or could I?

Down on the ground a small lake of energon collected itself I moved a wing in and touched it. It was energon.

I just wanted someone to give me a new purpose and new hope I looked at the ground not hearing wings, as someone landed.

"Why are you sad?" a voice asked I lifted my head and saw a horse just like me it was crying to

"Why are you?" I asked looking at the horse. Her wings silver white, face had a helmet on the top of it and her body was with as snow and had silver chest armour.

"My leader is dead," the other horse answered looking at me "by the way I'm Guardian Asiata who are you?"

"Minior Airier" I answered turning my head away

"Well then we are sad about the same thing"

I turned and looked at her true her name said something to me… yeah she was a guardian who protected the Matrix, there were several guardians,but she _was _the one to protect it either way.

"It was your fault, that Optimus died"

"That I wouldn't deny. I wasn't there, I heard him call me. But I stayed, where I was. I was scared" Asiata walked past me. I got up and followed her.

"I was supposed to be just like you" I said, it flew out of me. She turned her head and looked at me.

"Well, congratulations" she just said and went on.

"Hey, I'm not anymore!" I screamed at her.

"Yes, you are when Optimus died.A new guardian was picked. I was put back in line!" she yelled back,I stared at her in confussion,"I was Optimus' guardian, but when he died I failed all transformers"

"Oh yeah like you know!"I called back.

"Yeah, because you are the new guardian!"

We just stood looking at each other she had her head looking back at me, "I am?" I said

"Rodimus is the one, you protect. No matter, what the only thing that I can do,is stay back" Asiata said and looked up into the sun.

I looked to the ground suddenly, I felt him call me. I looked at Asiata, "did you feel that?" I asked Asiata looked at me. She smiled faintly and shock her head.

"He's calling you, he wants you to return. He doesn't know it right away. But when times goes on, he'll know it as well" she said and turned towards me fully smiling, "and I'm called somewhere else"

I looked at her "where?"

"I can't say" Asiata just said walked on I looked after her. I suddenly looked up into the sun and saw Optimus' face and upper body feeling, that I should return to my home. I turned and ran back.

If I had stayed any longer. I had seen Optimus turn towards Asiata like telling her, that her time still was to protect him. But not there somewhere else. She looked after me smiling and nod- she was ready.

_Asiata, your time has come. _His voice said softly, Asiata looked up at him.

Asiata was shrouded in light and a wind, her mane and tail was basking in the wind, her wings lifted themselves up. She slowly reared and give out a shrieking neigh, that told that the old Autobot leader guardian was leaving. Around her the light became more and more intense by the second. I suddenly turned and saw the light.

I was terrified and ran back, but then the light was gone. When I arrived a small spark was left, it flew around me giving me wisdom and peace. Then in front of me Asiata and Optimus appeared.

_Till all are one! _I heard them yell. I now turned around rearing beside me Asiatas ghost ran in a fast gallop. We looked at each other then taking air, she were gone. I too looked at my wings flapping them up and down taking air.

Since then I felt glad, that I met Asiata, who told me that I had a privilege to do. No one believed me in that I had seen Optimus in the desert.

And now as I stand here after the last battle. Still guardian over Rodimus Prime, that has begun to understand my role. As long he and I are… bounded, as I will call it. I'll never leave his service until the end.

The end.


End file.
